Yours To Hold
by NinjaRoja
Summary: Where nothing seems to matter anymore, or did it ever ? , Gaara is caught between figuring out his own life, and obtaining the compassion to help the life of another. How did he become this person and actually start to give a damn about life? God? A girl?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, this is Gabby here.  
Here's the beginning of a story I started earlier this year. I know it is annoyingly short, but hopefully with enough inspiration I can extend this prolouge-like chapter into a story. If you have time, read the explanations in my profile, thankyou.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would have regretted ever stepping foot outside of Konoha's gates...

The dark world around me was tranquil in my meditating state, but it soon lost its menacing hue as bright clouds of purple and pink broke out amongst the horizon. The stars had disappeared long ago, yet, I remained out here to occupy my time. Before the morning sun made it's appearance, I descended from my spot on the roof into the attic window which was currently my room. Having moved in the other day, I had yet to unpack what little boxes I brought with us. Material things held no sentimental value to me, so I felt no need to bring anything that wasn't going to be a necessity. Either way, I found no point in getting settled in right away.

Judging how the sun was slowly climbing into the sky I measured it was around 6:40 am and made my way downstairs after I got ready for the day. Finding Temari awake downstairs was slightly amusing, but it annoyed me even more to see she was attempting to cook breakfast. She noticed my presence once I stepped foot into the kitchen, successsfully startling her and causing the greasy spatula to drop. I scowled at her tactics, but it deepened even more when she tried to make it up with a cheeky smile. She bent down and picked up the spatula, "You know better than to scare me like that Gaara!"

I brushed past her to the fridge, ignoring her remark. I hadn't had a decent meal since lunch yesterday and as I looked into the ice box, I found very little that could sate my beginning pangs of hunger. I ended up drinking from the milk carton trying to ignore my hunger by satisfying my thirst. "Iie! Iie, Gaara get a glass!"

"Hn." I returned the milk to the fridge. "Is Kankuro still asleep?" Temari turned back to her skillet on the stove and scowled.

"Yeah, the lazy ass is going to be late for his first college class if he doesn't leave in the next twenty minutes." I nodded and headed out of the kitchen to grab my backpack. "Hey Gaara, do you want your eggs fried or scrambled?"

"I"m not eating." I heard her reply with a silent 'oh' and I walked out the front door. Before I closed it, Temari's voice rang out from the kitchen. I stopped to let her know I was listening.

"Make sure you grab a bite to eat after school, I won't be here till late tonight. So don't wait up..."

'Can't recall the last time I did.' With that, I closed the front door and exited the driveway, heading down the road which lead to Fire Village Highschool.

A/N: Once again, I'm very sorry for this being so short. However, if you decide to review, please tell me if there is anything wrong with it or what direction you would like to see this story take. I don't have a plot for this possible story yet...I just kind of went with the flow when typing this chapter up (if you can even call it a chapter). I will accept constructive critiscm but I do not respect flaming. If there is something you do or don't like, explain it to me...it helps. I don't know how much you can comment on this story since I haven't written much, but I'm hoping your inputs and suggestions/ideas will inspire me to write more. That's why I put this up here. If I do continue, I plan on this being a GaaraxSakura. Thankyou. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello, I kind of gave up on this story for awhile, but it's always been in the back of my mind. I'm going to try to do this thing :D I'm still super busy, but I have to at least put this out here and see where it goes. And yes, I have gotten an inkling of an idea as to where this story is heading. Thanks X)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Naruto :P

---

I would already admit that this school held more class than my former one. No graffiti occupied the halls and lockers and the teachers didn't look like they were experiencing a hangover. Many of them looked like promising scholars. However, I was not one to care what the teachers did in their own free time.

The students were of great diversity. Of course, hearing that Fire Village was a prestigious high school, many of the students had fulfilled the stereotype of 'Prep.' However, just walking down the hallways, I had taken into observation the different array of cliques. This did not mean that I had blended in as soon as I entered the building.

Rude eyes locked onto my form as I followed the directed path to the counseling office. I didn't care, I was used to it.

A woman that looked too hostile for her assigned environment handed over my class schedule. I found her too daunting to be a secretary, but then again, I was not one to judge. Apart from our genders and her purple hair, I'd say by one glance that we were not too different from one and another. What amused me more was that she kept _smirking_ at me.

_Whatever._

I continued to ignore the outside world as I made my way through the busy halls. It ended up not being too hard to find my first classroom, there were enough signs depicting which hallway was what. Of course, many of the students, as I would predict, liked to arrive at the last minute before the bell rang, thus, the room was empty. Save for the teacher.

I could feel his eyes on my back as I maneuvered towards the rear of the classroom, where fewer seats were.

"I would not sit near Lee; he would be over exuberant for your style." The observing man spoke.

_My style?_

I turned around and faced the teacher with a raised look, daring him to continue. The silver-haired teacher, who looked ominous while hunching over his paper back, was staring at me with equal force. _Interesting. _

Moving to a couple of seats towards the wall, I looked at the teacher with expectancy. He seemed amused. "Well…you and Takeshi would not mix well together." I did _not_ like the twinkle in his visible eye. "I would put money on you."

Not feeling the slightest bit of amusement, I walked a few seats farther away from 'Takeshi' and looked at the teacher again. "Ah! Shino does need more friends besides those roaches in the corner." My eyes hardened as I gave up and walked to the other side of the classroom and stood by the back chair near the window. I looked at the man with impatience and annoyance. He put his fingers to his chin in contemplation, looking at the chair, and then me.

"By the way, I'm Mr. Hatake, but you can call me Kakashi." I didn't care. Kakashi sighed. "I guess it would only seem reasonable for you to claim that spot…since it's the last free seat we have."

I glared at the man as I plopped down and I could tell by the expectant look on his face that he was waiting for me to say something.

"Gaara." I replied monotonously.

---

Class or no class, I despise this place. Too many wandering eyes, too many homebodies cluttered in one room. More people, more voices. I hated the kid who kept on tapping his pencil, I hated that kid with the stupid furry hoodie who wouldn't stop his blatant snoring and I hated the sickly teacher who couldn't finish the math lesson without bursting into sickly coughs.

The ghetto school where I came from, nobody cared about nobody. The whole thing was a joke. I thought it would be better here, but they're too _attentive. _Everyone: the counselors, the teachers, even the students. I was starting to feel claustrophobic, and things did not go down well when I felt as such.

I closed my eyes and slightly leaned my head back, practicing some short meditation. It was only mid-way second period, and I was already feeling at my wit's end.

I heard some giggling nearby and I slowly opened my eyes to see a few girls looking my way. _What the hell? _They were obviously not hiding the fact of their gossip with their desks clustered together while whispering and sneaking looks my way. Mr. Hayate, or whatever his name is, went to relieve himself behind his desk for a few minutes-pulling out a tissue box.

Not caring about the girls, or the teacher, I put on my headphones and kept the music down to medium level. Not blasting, but loud enough to block the outside world with rock music. Obviously the math lesson was over, so I made my mind go on auto-pilot while I waited out the rest of class.

That didn't last long, however. I felt something poke my forearm and settle onto my desk. Inwardly growling, I wretched open my eyes to see a juvenile paper airplane occupy the expanse of my unfinished math worksheet. I turned towards the person who flew the paper airplane on my desk and met cerulean, blue eyes.

I apathetically stared at the owner of the oceanic eyes. His bright hair and exuberant grin that was starting to form on his face was enough to make me inwardly sneer. Most of the other kids were busy either talking or working on their worksheet, but this kid chose to spend his time throwing amateur paper airplanes at me. I remained quiet as the boy got up from his seat and walked down my aisle.

"Yo, my name's Uzumaki Naruto!" He spoke after he sat down in the seat in front of mine and held out his hand; all the while, staring at me with a bright expression. It soon deflated when I kept on staring at him. Maybe my lack of eye movement started to unnerve him as we were in a deadlock stare? He suddenly dropped his grin and his hand.

I closed my eyes and figured he would leave, but unfortunately for me, the kid had spunk. "Look, I know you heard me." My eyes fluttered open. "Don't think you're too high and mighty to answer me!" He looked a little indignant, but the Naruto kid looked moreover determined to get me to acknowledge him.

My eyes hardened at the kid's audacity. Who did he think he was? I then closed my eyes again and turned the music up louder; but I sensed movement and opened my eyes to see Naruto reaching to pull out my ear buds. Oh _hell _no.

Just as I was fixing to break his hand, Naruto's head snapped to the right, and his lips started forming words of conversation. I followed his gaze and found eyes that nearly matched the apathy of my own. There was another boy leaning against an adjourning desk to my right with his arms crossed. His eyes screamed boredom as he listened to Naruto.

I turned my music down only to hear the said dobe speaking fervently in Japanese. In the secondary language found within this area, I was able to catch the conversation and the newcomer's name: _Sasuke. _He somehow instantly reminded me of that daunting secretary from earlier.

Said boy looked my way and we too, held a strong connection in which we both wouldn't break eye contact with each other. And just by immediately reading this _Sasuke's _body language and personality, I could tell he wouldn't mind challenging me.

"Just leave him alone, Naruto." He replied smoothly in English. "He obviously does not wish to participate in a conversation of normalcy. Let the new kid be." Sasuke looked at me again, and I could see the challenge in his eyes. Coming from someone who didn't handle tolerance well, I was just about tempted to flip him off when the bell rang.

I slowly gathered my things as the two nuisances departed. Naruto followed Sasuke outside of the classroom, but not before throwing a curious glance my way. I glared at his departing form and inwardly sighed as my stomach grumbled. I ignored the hunger for a while longer since my schedule read that my next block was lunch. Stepping outside of the classroom before a new, onslaught of students arrived; I made quick work in the hallways.

No matter my intimidating persona, when it came to getting to class on time, nobody gave a damn about who they bumped into. My eyes warily strained on a random pregnant teacher and wondered how she was able to maneuver in this abusive traffic jam. Soon enough, the warning bell rang and the students that were bumping me left and right began to disperse. Unfortunately, I had missed a turn a couple of hallways ago and was left in an empty corridor when the tardy bell rang.

My stomach finally made its complaints audible and I let out a quiet sigh. It was going to be a long day.

---

**A/N: **Still kind of short, I know (at least it's longer than the first chapter lol). But I really wanted to get this out here. So, I'll see where this goes and definitely try to get another chapter up soon. If anybody was actually interested in this, I'm sorry for the over a year delay :/

But please! Express your thoughts/opinions and review! Thank you X)


End file.
